everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Emma Alonso
Emma Alonso 'is the protagonist in Every Witch Way. Emma is very girly and loves to scrapbook. Emma is shown to like girly things and loves to help her best friends. Emma is potrayed by Paola Andino. Season 1 In season 1, Emma Alonso moves to Miami, Florida with her father. She enrolls into Iridium High, Making friends and enemies, even gaining a crush on Daniel Miller! After learning Emma has powers, Emma gains a guardian named Lily, and Emma is revealed to be the Chosen One at the end of the season. Season 2 Now that she's The Chosen One, Emma is learning more about her powers and prepping for every obstacle headed her way. But not to fear! With a bubbly personality and her best friend Andi by her side, there isn’t anything this quirky gal can’t do…. except for maybe control her butterflies. Physical Appearance Emma is shown to have olive toned skin with long brown hair and brown eyes. Emma at school her uniform Emma wears a flappy khaki with blue a sophisticated shirt buttoned and her colorful socks with her silver shoes. Emma's jewerly is a casual tone like a necklace earrings and alot of bracelets at least 6 in each arm making 12 bracelets. Personality Emma can be shown to be a bit too nice and honest. Emma can be a bit devious at times but is still a caring and sweet girl. Emma can be a bit clumsy when it comes to magic and is not as tough as she thinks she is. Emma however is caring and dosen't like to let her friends down. Relationships Andi Cruz '(2014-Present Best Friend) They care alot about each other and Andi was the first one to realize Emma's a witch. Andi helps Emma to her with her powers. Andi was the very first person Emma ment and Andi was there when Emma realized she had powers. Emma and Andi's relationship became strained when Andi told Emma that she needed to take her witch powers more seriously and Emma thought it wouldn't be a big deal if her powers got stolen and Andi got annoyed saying she had this amazing gift and shes willing to get it stolen, after that she had walked away from Emma. Daniel Miller (2014-Present Boyfriend) Emma and Daniel meet in Discovery when Emma is moving in her house. Daniel is seen walking out his house with Mac's pair of dirty socks on a stick, He puts them in the trash and he finds Emma across the street staring at him and he stares at her. A Bunch of butterflies fly across the street to Daniel's house and he yells "BUTTERFLIES!" because he's allergic to them. On Emma's first day at Iridium High, Daniel is assigned to be her tourist. Emma is handed her redistration paper and Daniel walks in, at the moment a butterfly is in the office and since Daniel is allergic to butterflies he sneezes and startles Emma, causing her to knock down the pencils in the office. Emma and Daniel shake hands and Emma runs out the office, this is where she bumps into Maddie Van Pelt (Daniel's Ex-Girlfriend) and knocks her smoothie down. "Who are you!?" Maddie asked and Daniel yells "Emma!" causing Maddie to become jealous of rage and start a hurricane in the hallway. Maddie Van Pelt (Frenemy) Emma is Maddie's nemesis. Maddie became jealous of Emma the first day after she saw Daniel showing Emma around the school. Things get worse when she learns that she and Emma are both witches, when Maddie believes that she should be the only witch in school. She has decided to "destroy" Emma. In The Big Chill, she wanted to cast a spell for everyone to hate Emma but instead it backfired and froze Emma instead. Powers And Abilities * Telekinesis - Emma can move things with her mind. In the first episode she opened the fridge without touching it. She was also able to levitate Maddie's drink telekinetically. * Animal Transformation - In The Big Rescue she cast a spell turning Andi into a goat. According to Lily, this is one of the powers of the Chosen One. * Spell Casting - Emma has the ability to cast spells. In The Big Rescue, she casts a spell enlarging Katie's feet. * Teleportation - Emma can teleport with the help of spells. In The Big Rescue, she teleports into the pool. In Magic Fight Club, she teleports Andi into the pool. Later on in Season 1, Emma learns to teleport without spells. * 'Conjuration '- Emma can conjure objects/animals out of nothing. When she first encountered Daniel he gave her butterflies in her stomach, and then a swarm of butterflies appeared out of nowhere. And again when she is nervous about her first day a butterfly appeared next to her backpack. So it is apparent that this ability is triggered by emotion. Trivia * Her magic is pink. * Maddie's mother has stated that it's a big chance that Emma is the Chosen One since there's not that many witches in Miami. * Emma is American Counterpart of Grachi Alonso who is in the Latin American Series "Grachi". * She loves pink. * She glitters her shoes. * She has a toolbox used to store her glitter. * Her mother died when she was born and there is a great chance that she was a witch as well. * Lily is her guardian. * Her signature gesture is waving her hand up and down and then pointing her index finger at the thing she is using magic on. * She doesn't hate anything. * She has a star shaped birthmark on her foot. * She is the chosen one. * She loves tulips. * She loves smiles. Gallery References Temma or Demma Daniel Tony Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Every Witch Way Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons Category:Main Pairings